Frères et amis
by Walkyrie
Summary: Obélix fait de terribles cauchemars mais Astérix est là pour sécher ses larmes .


_Frères et amis_

Obélix se débat comme un beau diable pour s'échapper de la poigne de fer des romains qui le retiennent par les bras . Mais c'est inutile : il a rajeunit et a perdu sa force … Tout ça à cause de sa gourmandise . Il hurle à plein poumons sa peur et son désespoir tandis que deux autres romains , sous les ordres de ce maudit centurion s'apprête à jeter Astérix , évanoui dans l'océan infesté de requins .

_ Astérix! Non laissez le ! ASTERIX !

Mais c'est trop tard le gaulois blond est balancé à la mer comme un vulgaire paquet . Il ne faut que quelque seconde aux requins pour se jeter sur lui et colorer l'océan de son sang A bord de la galère , Obélix est incapable de bouger . Pourtant il hurle , pleure , tente de se précipiter à la mer pour sauver son frère de cœur mais rien n'y fait . C'était comme si il courrait sur place . Les romains ont disparus ainsi que la galère et les flots . Tout devient rouge . Il n'y a plus qu'Obelix entendant les hurlements d'agonies de son compagnon.

_ Astérix !

_ Obélix ! Obélix ?!

Le géant roux se réveilla en sursaut face à Astérix qui lui secouait l'épaule , l'air inquiet .

« Un cauchemar ?! » S'étonna le rouquin .

_ Hé mon grand , ça va ? T'inquiètes pas ce n'était qu'un …

Le blondinet n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouve happé par les bras puissants de son ami . Obélix était trempé de sueur et tremblait comme une feuille .

_ La galère... Les romains … Les requins … Bredouille-t-il .

D'abord surprit , Astérix comprit tout à coup la réaction d'Obélix . Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés sain et sauf de leur aventure sur la galère de César et qu'Obélix avait retrouvé son âge actuel . Malgré ça il faisait encore des cauchemars .

Astérix sentit son cœur se serrer . Entre les bras de son compagnon , le petit guerrier pouvait sentir ses tremblements . Il appuya sa joue contre l'épaule musclé et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son ami .

_ Tout va bien mon ami … Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve . On est à la maison en sécurité … Je suis là , tu m'as sauvé rappelle toi … Murmura-t-il avec douceur .

Obélix se mit à sangloter serrant son ami un peu plus fort mais instinctivement il contrôlait sa force assez pour ne pas le blesser . Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que les pleurs du guerrier cessent .

_ Oh Astérix je suis vraiment désolé … J'ai dût te réveiller … Dit Obélix .

Le blond sourit attendrit par la préoccupation de son ami . Même si lui et Obélix se connaissait depuis toujours , la gentillesse et le cœur d'or de son compagnon d'aventure l'ont toujours laissé admiratif .

_ Allons Obélix ce n'est rien … Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi . Pour l'instant c'est à toi que tu dois penser . Ca fait la troisième fois que tu fais ce cauchemar . Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ?

_ Rien … C'est rien … Murmura Obélix en relâchant son ami et se recouchant en lui tournant le dos . Astérix savait pertinemment que si il n'insistait pas , le géant allait se fermer comme une huître et ça , il n'en était pas question .

_ S'il te plaît , Obélix … Je sais parfaitement que tu me mens et je déteste ça tu le sais … Allez sois gentil, dis moi ce qui ne va pas … Supplia-t-il d'une voix tendre .

Après un moment de silence . Astérix soupira et voulut se diriger vers son lit mais Obélix le retint par le bras .

_ Sans ma force je suis inutile ...Je ne serais même pas un guerrier .

Ces paroles choquèrent le blondinet . Et Pourtant Obélix semblait parfaitement sérieux .

_ Obélix ! Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ?! Et même le penser ?! Par Toutatis tu n'es pas inutile ! Force ou pas force .

_ Astérix , sans ma force je ne suis absolument rien . Tu as bien vu ce qui c'est passé ? Lors de la bagarre sur la galère j'étais trop faible pour pouvoir te protéger ainsi que Panoramix et Idéfix . Si je n'avais pas retrouvé ma force tu serais mort ! Rétorqua Obélix au bords des larmes .

Astérix sentit son cœur se briser . Il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière après qu'Obélix ne soit tombé dans la marmite et le long entraînement qui s'en suivit durant des mois pour apprendre à maîtriser cette force nouvelle et permanente . Mois pendant lesquels , et ça Astérix , le reconnaissait , Obélix commença réellement à intéressé leurs amis , enfants à l'époque . Et bien qu'appréciant beaucoup tout ses copains du village , le gaulois blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers leur comportement hypocrite . Obélix , lui , restait égal à lui même : gentil , serviable , loyal et courageux malgré les années .

_ Je sais … Je sais aussi que bien des fois ta force m'a évité la mort . Mais ce n'est pas cette force là en laquelle j'ai confiance depuis toujours . C'est en cette force qui est là . Expliqua-t-il calmement en posant la paume de sa main sur le large torse de son ami .

Obélix le regarda incrédule , ses yeux exprimaient l'innocence que pourrait avoir ceux d'un enfant .

_ Je … Je ne comprends pas Astérix … Là c'est mon cœur …

Astérix sentit le sien fondre de tendresse .

_ Obélix , mon gentil Obélix … C'est justement ça ta plus grande force , ton cœur d'or , aussi grand que ton courage et ta loyauté envers nous . Tu es doux , galant et intentionné . Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi et c'est ce que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi depuis qu'on est gosses !

_ Tu m'admire ?! Mais tu es rusé et malin ...et tu es le héro de notre village

j'ai toujours voulut être comme toi quand on était petit et … Obélix n'eut pas le temps de continuer , son petit ami avait posé deux doigts sur sa bouche .

_ Et bien mon héro à moi , c'est toi Obélix . Je serais incapable d'envisager ma vie sans toi . Je suis mort de peur à la simple pensée qu'on puisse être séparé définitivement . Même si on est pas lié par le sang , tu es mon frère à mes yeux et dans mon cœur . Et le premier qui s'en prend à toi ou qui affirme que tu es inutile , copain ou pas copain , je lui refais le portrait .

Les larmes aux yeux Obélix enlaça son ami si tendrement que le blondinet se sentit en sécurité comme jamais . Le rouquin pleura sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui caressait le cou et la tête tout en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe . Après un court instant Obélix reprit tout en plongeant ses yeux dans le regard brun de son compagnon .

_ Toi aussi … Tu es mon frère Astérix … Je suis incomplet sans toi … Je laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal . Je t'aime Astérix …

Ils collèrent leurs fronts ensemble et se sourirent .

_ Je t'aime aussi mon grand … Plus que tout au monde . Murmura le jeune guerrier avant d'embrasser tendrement son ami sur le front .

Ils se séparèrent mais au lieu de retourner dans son lit Astérix se blottit dans le creux des bras que son amis lui avait ouvert . Le petit guerrier savait qu'il n'y avait pas de lieu plus sécurisé et plus confortable . Obélix s'endormit et Astérix put à loisir être bercé par les ronflements du géant et part les battements de ce cœur d'or qui battait au même rythme que le sien .

Au pied du lit , Idéfix , qui avait assisté à la scène reposa sa tête entre ses pattes et baissa les oreilles . Il était rassuré de voir son maître guérit de ses cauchemars et son ami en sécurité de tout .

Fin

Et voilà ma première fanfic sur les gaulois les plus célèbre de notre vieille europe ! Depuis toute petite la galère d'Obélix , Astérix et chaudron ainsi que le fils d'Astérix ont été mes trois albums fétiche et il m'a été très dure de m'inspirer d'un des trois . J'espère n'être pas tombé dans la guimauve .

Je vous dit à Bientôt et désolé pour les fanfics que je laisse en attente .

Bye !


End file.
